fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
DCPC04 / Transcript
This is the transcript for the fourth episode of Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! (The episode begins with the lunchtime bell ringing, and the students pour out of the classroom, chatting about their recently revealed test marks.) Student 1: See, I told you I can get more than 70 out of 100! Student 2 (looking at his friend’s paper, talking sarcastically): Yeah. 71 out of 100. Amazing, man. Student 1: I know, right!? (Laughs loudly as his friend sighs, but stops as a female student passes by with books in hand.) Hey, isn’t that…? Student 2 (nodding): Intan Satriaputri...she got a perfect score. Again. Damn it. Student 1: So, what? You got a perfect score too, right? Student 2: Yeah, a few weeks ago. (stares at his own paper, marked 99.) Arrgh.... (Meanwhile, Intan paid zero attention to them, going through the hallway.) Intan (whispering to herself quickly): Eight times nine equals seventy-two, eight times ten equals eighty...eight times eleven equals eighty-eight...Eight times twelve…(stops walking, clenching the book in her hand tightly.) No, not good enough. One more-- (Suddenly, a blue sparrow slams straight into her face, causing her to drop her books.) Intan: W-What in the…! (takes the sparrow off of her face.) ??: Ah, there he is! (The voice came from a girl, and the sparrow flew towards her, landing on her hand.) ???: Hey, Miyu! Did you find him? (Two other girls showed up, one wearing the boys’ uniform. Intan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.) Miyu: Here he is. (Turns to Intan, frowning.) Sorry about that. Eka here is an idiot at navigating school grounds. Heck, he’s breaking the rules by being an animal outside the Pet Zone on school hours. I can’t blame him, though. Staccato loves a good game of hide and seek. Eka probably enjoyed playing with him. (Was it just Intan’s imagination, or was Eka growling at the word ‘playing’?) ??? (picks up Intan’s books and gives it to her.): Here you go, um… Intan: Intan Satriaputri, seventh grade. (takes the books.) Thank you. ???: No problem, Intan. I’m Catherine Del, second year of high school. This girl behind me is Fortuna Bunker -- Fortuna: U-Uh, nice to meet you. Catherine: And this is Kimura Miyu. (jerks her head towards Miyu, who nodded.) Intan: It’s a pleasure...But I must go now, Del-Senpai. I...have a lot of homework to do. (Catherine's eyes get all sparkly when she is called Senpai) Miyu: I see, Satriaputri-san. Studying is important, so you should go. Sorry about inconveniencing you. Intan: All charges forgiven, Kimura-senpai. Well, see you later! (Intan heads towards a quiet picnic table.) Intan (thinking): Kimura Miyu? That name seems familiar. I always hear the girls in her class talk about how high marks she gets. Guess I have a rival here I can’t turn down - not unlike Azuma-san from my favourite shounen as a child! (Intan makes a fist of determination, like they do in shounen anime/manga, but stops to look around.) I hope no one saw that. Ah, well... (Hours later, Intan’s back at her dorm, having finished her homework.) Intan (yawns): Studying can be so tedious. I would like to take a break! I know (yawns) that there’s a shounen movie in the theater nearby...And it’s free time! And it’s not that far from that cafe my math teacher hangs out at, so it’s legit! (yawns) Most of all, no one here will know about...it. It’s obscure and most of my classmates don’t try new things. Movie, here I come! ((Scene: Hamaki-machi, Akaike-6-4 - Sorafilm Theater)) Intan: One ticket for ‘Suprera Tournament The Movie! A Crazed Challenger Approaches?!’, please! Guy at the Counter: Certainly. (About an hour later, the movie was finished, and Intan, along with a large number of families came out of the theater.) Intan (more excitedly than anyone else): “As crazed as you are, no challenger can break this fighter’s soul!” “Shimmering Nightlight Blast!” Wow, I loved that movie! So passionate, so fun! Those punches, the way Crazed Challenger Shigeru sneered at the heroes! And how he was defeated...the power of the Suprera team’s friendship! ????: Pfft. Did you hear that girl? She actually watched that simple, cliched-as-all-heck shounen movie and liked it! (The boy she was talking with lets out a huge laugh.) ??: I can’t believe someone could still be so childish. Can you?! ????: Nope! Not even if someone suddenly made me switch consciousnesses with that girl. Seriously, the Suprera Tournament series is so stupid. And someone likes it! (The pair continue laughing until they cough. Then they laugh again!) (Intan flinched. She dashed through the crowd, stopping right outside the building.. Good thing she didn’t step on that fragile-looking...Red compass with a golden Treble Clef on it? What’s this doing here?) Intan: ...Huh? (picks up the compass, then looks around, finding a man.) E-Excuse me…? Is this yours...? ??: No, it’s not his. It’s mine. (The boy who so blatantly offended Intan goes up to her. Wow.) Give it here, please. Intan: Wha...it’s yours? You can have it, then. I’ll toss it to you. Catherine: Hey! Don’t give that bastard the compass you found, trust me! Intan: Del-senpai? Why shouldn’t I give him the compass? Heck, why are you here? Catherine: Long story. Come on, the two of you! Miyu and Fortuna: Right. (The trio chase the boy down the streets, trying to knock him with energy or swift punches and kicks. Intan runs behind them, unsure where to go otherwise.) Intan (while running, thinking): Amazing! The way these girls fight, they look like they could have easily challenged the Suprera team! This situation does seem a lot more shoujo, though...but they’ve got Shounen spirit! (The boy is cornered. Intan tries to throw him the compass much to Catherine’s dismay, but suddenly she gets a flashback: her watching the movie and laughing at a funny scene, which spirals into a heated battle. The movie is there, yes - but she also feels freedom. Freedom to like what one likes, regardless of what others think.) (It’s too late for Catherine to stop her, though. The compass is in mid air, but pulls itself back into Intan’s hand!) Intan: Huh? What is this compass?! ??: No! Catherine: You’re going to get your ass beaten again, Siji. You’re the greatest assaulter ever. Hope has abandoned you - despair is all that’s left! Intan: I like that line, Del-senpai! Catherine: Thanks. I’m glad someone, unlike a certain girl (Miyu rolls her eyes), likes it. Hey, think about how great it feels to be you! Trust me! Intan (after flashes of her love for the movie): Okay...Um…Ignite my soul! Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! (Twinning beams of crimson light encloak Intan. She can no longer be seen.) Catherine: Showed you. Lead the way! Miyu: Feel the rhythm! Fortuna: Listen to my heart! ''' '''Remaining Girls: Pretty Cure, Direct Connection! (Intan, while in her silhouette, becomes surrounded by four blocks of crimson light. She kicks, punches, chops and elbows each one respectively, giving Intan her gloves and boots. Then, she high-kicks a block above her, disintegrating it. The flakes of light turns her hair longer, and changes its color. Finally, Intan clenches her fists and let out a scream. Bright red lights cover her and the rest of her outfit appears. She soars up as though swimming towards a surface, then spirals downwards off-screen.) (The camera shifts, the background changes to purple. She does gymnastic-acrobatic-type flips and things as her purple ribbon of light transforms her. When this is done, she cartwheels off screen, and the background turns, becoming yellow.) (Miyu transforms next. Utilizing mostly graceful, ballet-esque movements as well as the occasional bit of pizazz, every movement and transformed piece of clothing is in line with the beat of the transformation music. She bows, skipping off screen. The background turns to a light blue.) (Last to transform is Fortuna. Steering clear of any refined or suggestive movements, Fortuna instead stretches her arms and legs out to let the light surrounding her transform her clothing - like a mother helping her child put on a snowsuit. With a hop, a skip and a jump, Fortuna leaps off-screen.) (All four girls land as the background now gradients between red, teal, yellow and purple, in whichever order the colour spectrum likes. The older three do their usual thing, whereas Intan goes for a heavy, loud landing and a battle pose.) Cure Chaos: An endless cycle of change, grabbing hold of fate! Cure Artistry: Enjoying the flow of art and talent! Cure Purity: Overflowing innocence! Cure ???: Never stopping, the melody of growth! Cure Sinfonia! Cure Chaos: Cure Chaos! Cure Artistry: Cure Artistry! Cure Purity: Cure Purity! Cure Chaos: We are the barrier as diverse as those it protects! All four Cures: Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Siji: Heh. Sometimes, girls can’t help but be morons! (Siji has a girl pinned against the wall, now being bound. He turns to the girl.) Lucky you I’m here. See what other people think of someone who is so unhealthily obsessed with woodworking?! It’s a wonder you haven’t run away yet! (A drop of inky black and beige launches itself from the victim’s chest. It swirls into a larger form, becoming a gargantuan amalgam of rotten wooden planks, rusted and bent nails as well as various rusted saws wedged in the planks.) Siji: This, a Hitoshiina, is your slayer. I liked you four, and I liked this particular bit of Hamaki. But, you know - all good things must come to an end. Cure Sinfonia: As if! Cure Chaos: That’s the spirit! Get aggressive, newbie. It’ll charge your fighting energy, trust me. Cure Sinfonia: Yeah! I’m going to crush it in my hands! Cure Artistry: Fighting spirit, yeah, okay! Let’s put that to use! Chaos, you’re kind of like our unofficial leader. Give us a plan, please! Cure Chaos: Hmm…. (She looks around. This bit of town is practically on the sea. No one’s boating today. Oh, and the monster could stand to be far away from innocent civilians…) I know! (Chaos leaps) How well can all of you swim? Other three: Pretty well! Cure Sinfonia: Let’s just keep everyone safe! Cure Chaos: Couldn’t have said it better. Three of you! (Cure Chaos spins energy threads from her wrist, looping around the Hitoshiina. She pulls it towards the sea.) If I’m not wrong (She tugs) every one of us can do something special. This is my specialty! They’re called energy threads! Cure Artistry: This is mine! I call it Percussion! (Artistry leaps. She fights using a four-beat time, striking on beats 1 and 3 and moving on beats 2 and 4. Each strike hits harder until the fourth and final strikes knocks the beast in its ‘spine’. The Hitoshiina stumbles!) Cure Sinfonia (To Purity): That was amazing! Hey, um, do you have…? Cure Purity (In reply): I don’t think so either! But… Cure Sinfonia: I feel my stamina running out - please answer! Cure Chaos: I’m getting (huff, pull) tired (huff) here (pull) too! Cure Purity: Stamina? Tiredness? I have an idea, in that case! (Her fingertips glow blue.) Innocent Mist! (Chaos and Sinfonia’s arms and legs are bathed in a teal light, which quickly fades.) Cure Chaos: I feel refreshed! Nice job! Now please help me push this into the ocean! We don’t have a lot of time to lose! (As Artistry and Purity kick the thing into the waters, Chaos and Sinfonia tug on the energy threads. Soon, the Hitoshiina falls into the deep blue, being dragged along by the latter pair who, thanks to momentum, are soaring just above the ocean.) Cure Artistry: Sinfonia, right? Hey, I’m going to drag this monster in your place. Pull off a finisher! Cure Sinfonia: A finisher? Cure Artistry: Yeah, and hurry! That girl’s not going to last very long under bondage! She’ll die, or something, I can’t remember what Eka said. Just...Focus energy somewhere, I don’t know what works for you - do the first thing you think of! Cure Sinfonia: Okay! (Springing back to shore using her momentum and a dumpster, Cure Sinfonia lands on the roof. She raises her right hand.) Sinfonia: Echo to the sky, melody of growth! (Both palms glow a bright red as she claps them. An orb of light now sits between her hands.) Pretty Cure, Sinfonia Allegro! (Orb in hand, Sinfonia dives head-first towards the Hitoshiina. As the monster and her collide, the orb encloaks the beast in a bright red light. The target dissipates.) (Back on shore, the girl’s bonds disappear. She breathes.) Girl: That...frightened me. I...should go...back to...sc- (The girl faints.) (All four Cures leap back to shore and revert to their civilian forms.) Catherine (To the unconscious girl): Hey! Are you all right? Say something, please! (No response. Catherine dials the emergency number, and paramedics arrive quicker than expected.) (As the girl is lifted into an ambulance, the four run back to campus. They won’t break curfew if they run.) Intan: You three have compasses as well? Miyu: Yes. We do. Catherine: Teaming up lets us share what we’ve learned and gives us safety in numbers. Intan: Can I join you? Catherine: Why not. Welcome to the Diverse Connections Pretty Cure team, Intan Satriaputri! (The four continue running back.) ((Scene: Sorafilm Theater, as the quartet of Cures pass by)) Ayanat (to herself): It’s the girls with the compasses and two cohorts. They always disappear, are absent for some time, then come back to school in a hurry! It’s an enigmatic phenomenon. It piques my interest...It really does. What is it with those girls - or maybe, those compasses? ((Episode end. Cue ending credits.)) Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:User: DaisyandMangaForever Category:User: FairySina Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:User: CureHibiki